frontyardigansfandomcom-20200214-history
My Cherries
I woke up when it was daylight, was a not so normal day, I had a bad time ‘cause I couldn’t rhyme when I stood there and saw her walking down the street I was a stupid thing but I forgot them I mean my cherries, When I said I didn’t eat them but can’t you see She made me those cherries, OH WAWHAAAHA All I want to do is eat my cherries My cherries, yeah And the cherries never end And I don’t know what to eat Until you are right beside me and With or without you I’d be Down on my knees But not really ‘cause I have trouble bending, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah A cherries that’s never ending To eat my mind, I’ll ask you one last time On to you you you you you you You try to hang me up by eating my cherries Trying to keep me from being who I want to be I gave you some, maybe only this much ‘cause I never hated your glances. But now you know what? My goal’s impossible now. What else can’t I do From the only thing I (don’t) know how All I want to do is eat my cherries My cherries, yeah And the cherries never end And I don’t know what to eat Until you are right beside me and With or without you I’d be Down on my knees But not really ‘cause I have trouble bending, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah A cherries that’s never ending To eat my mind, I’ll ask you one last time On to you you you you you you Oh I’ve should’ve known, you haven’t grown. Why can’t you seem to remember, remember (September?) Are you just gonna sleep till December, December? Do I really have to spell it out for ya? The chorus should be an ear worm. Do I need to play it louder? All I want to do is eat my cherries My cherries, yeah And the cherries never end And I don’t know what to eat Until you are right beside me and With or without you I’d be Down on my knees But not really ‘cause I have trouble bending, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah A cherries that’s never ending To eat my mind, I’ll ask you one last time On to you you you you you you Oh it’s not a cherry if I’m not eating the cherry Now that i’m eating, now we can start-y I’ll reference my name then I’ll reference pop quizzes Tearing this song apart like a vulture Didn’t hear the rest of this track when I wrote this ‘Cause the whole of this track did not yet exist I’m popular, featuring me, had no risk You used me like a pre-sold game disc! No-one ever remembers this whole of a song Even though a song is only three minutes long! Drop. That. Bass. (gasp) All I want to do is eat my cherries My cherries, yeah And the cherries never end And I don’t know what to eat Until you are right beside me and With or without you I’d be Down on my knees But not really ‘cause I have trouble bending, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah A cherries that’s never ending To eat my mind, I’ll ask you one last time On to you you you you you you you you you you you I hate her.